You fixed me when I didn't know I was broken
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: Just a little one-shot. Set after the crossover with PP, if what they are portraying actually happens. REVIEW!


HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

This is like my little fix-it for the promos that they are airing. May I add that they way that they have them kissing is beyond cheesy and I'm hoping that it's just a fake like they did last year, but if its not, here's a little fixer upper.

It's probably a bit OOC, but I got like 4 hours of sleep last night so I can't exactly think straight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

"Hey," Lexie Grey said from the couch as her boyfriend walked through the door. He and Sloan had gotten back a few hours ago and he had gone out to get Chinese.

"Where's Sloan?" He asked as he put the food on the coffee table and sat down on the couch beside her.

"Sleeping." She replied.

"Oh, ok. That's good." He said. She couldn't help noticing that he seemed distracted.

"Mark, what's wrong?" She asked as he started to open the cartons.

"I slept with Addison." He said, he said it plainly like he was simply just talking to a patient or an incompetent intern.

"You what?" Lexie asked with her eyes wide open and tears starting to form and started to stand up.

"Lexie," he said pulling her back down to the couch, "Wait, you need to hear this. I slept with her because I thought I still had feelings for her. It was right after she saved Sloan and the baby and I just felt something for her."

"Yeah, I'm really glad I stuck around for this." She said standing up.

"Lexie, you're not listening to me." He said, standing up beside her and cupping her face in his hands. "I THOUGHT I still had feelings for her, but the minute we started I realized that it was a mistake, that I would never love anyone the way I love you. I thought I loved Addison, but that was before I met you and for the first time I was really and truly in love. You changed me from the man I was, the man I hated. You put me back together when I didn't even know I was broken. The man that I used to be doesn't exist anymore. I'm here, the only me that you're ever gonna see again. The man you made me into. If I never would have met you I still would've been lost, not even wanting to be found. But you made me want to be found, you found me, not McSteamy, not whatever else the hell your sister and her friends are calling me, you made me Mark, you made me into the man, that for once in my life I can be proud of."

"I…I…I… I don't understand. If you love me why did you sleep with Addison?" She asked, her eyes were now flooded with tears and her voice was becoming very shaky.

"There were some loose ends in my past that I had to die up before I did this." He said getting down to one knee.

"Mark," Lexie said smiling and slightly giggling as she laughed, the tears started to fall, but they were no longer tears of anger and confusion, they were tears of happiness and love.

"Lexipedia, Three, Little Grey, these are all of your nicknames that you have gotten. They all state that you belong with someone better than me, but instead you chose me. We weren't even supposed to be together, but somehow we ended up together and this past year had been the best of my life. You know me better than I know myself. You turned a relationship into more than just sex; you fixed me when I didn't even know I was broken. You made me realize that love really does exist. For once it wasn't something that I said to get someone to say the night, it was something that was left known, but unspoken, and it was something that when I said it I actually meant it. I love you."

"I love you, too." She said smiling, she knew that he had technically cheated on her, but it was a good reason, and she couldn't be mad.

"Lexie Grey, will you marry me?" He asked a huge smile on his face and a beautiful ring in his hands.

"Yes." She said you could hear the happiness in her voice.

He put the ring on her finger, then picked her up and spun her around. She knew that they were by no means perfect, that their relationship had had about a 5% survival rate, but in that moment she knew that she'd have it no other way.


End file.
